A Regular Christmas In De Bayou
by YAY Productions
Summary: Remy convinces Rogue to come to Louisiana with him for the holidays, and in turn she gets to meets his whole family! Mass Cajun mayhem ensues, especially when Logan shows up and Rogue is kidnapped by Julien! Will Logan and Remy be able to put their differences aside long enough to safe Gambit's beloved Cherie? Will Christmas be saved? Read and review!
1. De Convincin'

**A/N: For the Christmas holiday and all, I've decided to write this as a present to my beloved friend, and sister in Christ, StrawberryMnM. I hope you enjoy all the Romyness and family and crazy Logan stuff!**

**Dedicated to Strawberry.**

**Just so all of you know, this takes place after Apocalypse. Remy has joined the X-Men. It is around Christmas.  
Oh, and I suck at accents.**

* * *

"Com' on Cher, it's only for de holi'days," Remy spoke to his Roguey, letting his sweet Cajun accent bait her.

"Swahmp Raht, Ah've told yah once, Ah've had tah have told yah a thousand tahmes, Ah'm not going anywhere with yah," She wasn't buying it.

"But..." Remy sighed. "Cherie, Remy been invited back to de T'ieves Guild. Remy know wha' dat means. Dey wanna have Remy wit'," He shuddered. "Dey want Remy wit BellaDonna. Remy can't stan' her! Remy need...an excuse," Remy secretly crossed his fingers. It was a long shot, but maybe, just maybe, his Rogue would understand.

"Yah mean me?" Rogue got her whole attitude-hip-swinging act on now.

"Oui."

"So Ah'd have tah act lahke yah girl or somethin'?"

"...Oui...?"

"Noht gonna happen Swahmp Raht."

Remy's heart dropped. "But Remy hadn't seen hi' family in years! Or it feel like it...Remy even miss't hi' brother's weddin'!"

"Ah'm sorry. It's noht mah problem."

Remy was silent. "Alright. Remy won't pressure yo'."

"Yah won't pressure meh? What have yah been doin' the past week?"

"Jus' telling yo' how t'ings are. Well, I gotta go some eggnog Cher, see yo' later!" Remy turned around smiling.

"Eggnog? Why?"

"Well, Remy stayin' here, non? Remy wan' some eggnog."

"Yah staying?"

"Remy can't rightly go to his family, now can he?"

Rogue sighed.

"So wha' are yo' doin' fo' de holidays?"

Rogue started grumbling then. "Nothin', Ah guess. Kurt's goin' tah Germany, and everyone else is goin' somewhere too."

Remy cocked an eyebrow. "Even Scotty boy?"

Rogue growled. "He's going to Hawaii. His brothah is there? Hello?"

"Oh, oh, right," Remy let that hang in the air. "So we're gonna be here. Alone. Jus' de two of us."

"Mr. Logan will be around."

"Mhm. So why no' come wit' me to de bayou? We have so' fun! Mess wit Remy fath'r."

Rogue drawled out a sigh. "Yah kniw what Swahmp Raht...Ah guess Ah will. No use bein' bored around here, huh? Have some fun for the holidays."

"Exactly! Remy glad yo' see it hi' way! Now pack yo' bags, Remy gonna go talk to de Prof about tickets!"

* * *

Logan grunted as he pulled up to the Masnion. It seemed to quiet now, what with all the kiddies gone and everything.

That's when he realized something. LeBeau's bike was gone. Which meant that Gambit was gone. That was dangeorus. He still didn't trust that Cajun after he kidnapped Rogue.

Parking his own motorcycle, Logan trucked into the big house. "Chuck?" He called out, hearing his voice echo.

~I'm here Logan. There is need to shout.~

~Where's Gambit?~

~As far as I am aware, he and Rogue are on a train bound for Louisiana. Why do you ask?~

~No reason. Wait- did you say he and Rogue?!~

~Please remain calm Logan. I do believe she can take care of herself, and read the young man's mind. He has no intentions of hurting her, he only wishes to bring her to meet his family.~

~I have to go Charles.~ Logan wheeled around, and jumped on his bike, heading to the nearest train station.

* * *

"Cher," Remy nudged Rogue awake. She had fallen asleep during the long trip, and her head had rested on his shoulder. It was extremely sweet, and Remy wished they could stay there forever, but alas, they had come to their stop.

"Nyoooo," Rogue sighed. "Go ahway Kurt...Ah'll tell Amanda yah botherin' meh..."

"It's Remy..." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Remy? Wha..? What are yah...oh. Yeah. Ah forgot."

"We here."

"Alright then," Getting up, Rogue pulled her bags down. "Ah don't know what Ah was thinkin'..."

"Here, le' Remy help yo' wit' dat," Remy tried to take her bags, but she refused to let them go.

"Ah can handle them mahself, thank yah very much."

Remy sighed. "If yo' say so...Remy only tryin' to' be a gen'l'man."

"A gentleman?" Rogue scoffed. "Yah were nevah one."

Remy was silent. Shrugging, he gestured for Rogue to leave first, as if trying to act like something he was not.

"Hmph."

Remy chuckled to himself on that one. His Cher was so young, yet so strong. "Well, let's get on wit' it Belle. De family is a'waitin'."

* * *

Logan couldn't believe that Charles had just let an Acolyte take off with Rogue. Not only was she an asset, she was like his daughter. She was his student, his apprentice, she was to be a legacy.

And for all he knew, that Cajun had her gagged and bagged somewhere, doing absolutely horrible things.

The thing was, he didn't know how right and wrong he was.

* * *

The taxi pulled up to a very familiar looking mansion. Cautiously opening the door for Rogue, Remy managed to take her bags.

Trotting up to the house, Remy literally kicked the door open. "Guess who hom' fo' Christmas?!" He shouted.

"Remy?" A red head asked, or rather shouted. "Remy!" Running, and proceeding to glomp the red eyed Cajun, the young man seemed extremely excited.

"Emil! Why you've grown quite a bit, haven't you?"

"Oui! I hav'!"

"Remy Lebeau?" A tall, slightly older looking young man stood up. "Wha' are yo' doin' here?"

"I invi'ted 'im Henri," A stern, cold voice with frost attached spoke. An older man stood, and Rogue remembered him. It was Jean-Luc LeBeau, Remy's adoptive father.

"Wha'? But Uncle..." Another young man whispered.

"Be quie' Entienne. I hav' alrea'dy made arrangements," Jean-Luc cracked an eyebrow. "I remember yo'. Yo dat Rogue fille," He grinned. "De whol' touch t'ing, non?"

Remy glared at his father. "We here for de holidays, dat is all."

"Mhm," The man nodded, slinking out of the room, not even shaking Remy's hand.

The silence was stilling.

Then the one called Emil squeezed Remy. "It is so good to hav' yo' back cous'n!"

Henri walked up, extending his hand to Remy. "Been a long time brother."

"Dat is true. How is de wif'?"

Henri blushed.

"Merci is gonna hav' a baby!" Emil beamed.

Remy blinked. "Henri...yo' gonna be a daddy?"

Henri nodded.

"Well congratulations!" Turning to Rogue, Remy grinned. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" Looking up, he saw his cousin Entienne standing in the background. "Enti?"

"Don' call me dat," He blushed.

"Only his girlfriend can call him that!" Emil laughed.

"Yo' hav' a petite ami'?" Remy smiled.

Entienne nodded, his blue eyes large and sad. "Remy...I miss'd yo' so much..."

Giving Entienne a big hug, Remy finally felt like he was at home.

Henri grabbed his shoulder. "Now come Remy, and bring yo' Cher. Merci is gonna wanna see yo', and I'm sho' Tante Mattie will cook up a treat. Maybe spicy fried chicken!"

"Or evil flying ice cream eating monkeys!" Emil shouted in glee.

Rogue just stared at him.

"Wha'? It coul' happ'n."

Ruffling Emil's hair, Henri chuckled. "Now what Amelia say about dat wil' imagi'nation?"

"To tone it down..." Emil sighed. Staring wide eyed at Remy, Emil bounced up. "I'm like all yo' now! I have me a girly-frien'!"

Remy looked shocked, to say the least, but just shook his head. "Yo' can tell me all about over a plate of Tante's chicken. Now come on!"

Rogue followed Remy and his family, thinking to herself. She'd never seen him like that before. He seemed like he actually cared for someone other than himself.

And it almost made her feel out of place.

"Yo' comin' Remy's-newest-prettiest-sweetheart?" Emil laughed as he dragged Rogue by the hand. "We don' wan' star' wit'out' yo'!"

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are going to have to be patient with me until after the holidays. This is more important. Also, it's my first Romy fic ^^ I do have a oneshot, but oh well, right?**

**I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. De Followin'

**A/N: For the Christmas holiday and all, I've decided to write this as a present to my beloved friend, and sister in Christ, StrawberryMnM. I hope you enjoy all the Romyness and family and crazy Logan stuff!**

**Dedicated to Strawberry.**

**Just so all of you know, this takes place after Apocalypse. Remy has joined the X-Men. It is around Christmas.  
Oh, and I suck at accents.**

* * *

Logan growled. This place seemed way to familiar. It nagged at his head, and he just could not understand why.

Where was he though, you ask?

When Gambit kidnapped Rogue before, he brought her to his family, which was easy enough. Now the only trick was, was getting through all the booby traps.

Logan hadn't wanted to set off any warnings. That would be bad, and if they had his student captured, she might not make it. So he had stealthily weaved his way through the grasses, water, alligators, snakes, and carefully placed bombs. He could see the Mansion now. No wonder LeBeau was so accustomed to living in the posh life.

Creeping up to the door, he sniffed the air, trying to detect if it had an alarm system.

* * *

Rogue was curled up on a large red chair, something that slightly resembled a thrown. She had borrowed one of those Snuggies from Merci and carefully wrapped around her. She watched and listened with interest as the entire LeBeau family swapped stories, some rather amusing. Now Remy wanted to hear from both Emil and Entienne about their new girlfriends, as he was in clear disbelief about it being true.

Tante, being herself, just butted right into the conversation. "Enti he' ha' a li'l angel," She laughed, "But Emil...he go' hi'self un fille wit' som' spi'fire. Dey bo' good girls though."

Emil looked slightly hurt. "But Tante! Amelia is a great girl!"

"Oui, she i', but she stubborn too. How long it take you tah win her heart?"

Emil dropped onto the couch, his arms spread out. "Forever!"

"Mhm. Dat's all I'm sayin," She shook her head. "Al'dough why anybo'y woul' wan' tah be wit' yo' is a mystery."

Remy just laughed. "Now wha' abou' yo' Enti...enne?"

Entienne blushed, turning away. "It's nothing..."

Remy patted Entienne on the back roughly. "Remy lil' cousin got himself a girl and it's nothin'?"

Grinning, Entienne spoke one word. "Yvette."

"Wha's dat now?"

"Her name is Yvette..."

"Dere we go! Dat's a start! Yvette? Dat wouldn' be dat blonde girl dat left Remy bruised on de cheek for a week cause he tried to flirt wit' her?"

"Yeah...dat's my Yvette..."

Remy's eyes were wide, and he looked at Tante. "And yo' said Emil coul' pick 'em."

Everyone laughed, including Entienne.

Getting up, Tante's loud voice boomed. "I'm gonna go ge' som' snackies fo' yo' kiddies. Ya'll keep gossipin', I know every'ting anyways."

As she left the room, everyone started laughing again. Henri grabbed Remy's shoulder, smiling. "It does me good to see yo' brother."

Rogue could have sworn she saw tears in Remy's eyes, but brushed it off.

"It good to see yo' too Henri."

Both men stared at each, but quickly Henri pulled Remy into nuggie.

"Hey, hey, qui' it!" Remy called out. "Remy no' ten no mo'!"

Henri just laughed, and rubbed harder before letting his little brother go.

A noise was heard, and everyone looked up. A loud thump followed, and jumping up, they all raced to the kitchen.

"Tant!" Merci called out.

"I'm fine. Bu' dis man he' isn't," Tante stood above a short, hairy man, with extremely familiar sideburns.

"Logan!" Rogue called out, causing Remy to jump.

Sitting up, Logan contorted face appeared to relax. "Rogue."

Putting on her best angry face, Rogue crossed her arms. "Ahnd what do yah think yah ahre doin' here?"

"Watching out for you," He growled slightly, looking up at a certain red-eyed Cajun', who gulped.

She rolled her eyes, looking back at Tante. "It's okay, Ah know him."

Remy snickered, and Rogue realized that Tante was holding a huge black, cast iron pan.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yep," Both Logan and Tante replied, although Tante was grinning.

"Yah hit him with the pahn?"

"Yep," They both replied in unison again.

Remy chuckled, although he was shot a death glare by Rogue.

* * *

"So now yah ahre gonna stay?" Rogue asked her protector, who was still rubbing his face.

"Yep. Keep an eye on you. Or rather," Logan glanced over at the nervous LeBeau,"Him. Ms. Baptiste said I could."

"Ms. Baptiste?"

"Tante. Seems like she knows me."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh sheesh..." Rogue sighed, knowing that her vacation, and Remy's just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

"Didja' hear?" A young man whispered to his father. "Remy di' come back, jus' lik' yo' sai'."

"Good."

"He bring dat girl wit 'im dough. Seems to fancy her."

"He fancies her?" The older man grinned. "Remy fancies a lo' of women."

"Our spy say he look at her differen'. He like-like her."

"Ah...oui."

"And one of de X-Men follow too. De healing one wit' knives dat com' out o' hi' hands."

"Hm. We'll have to work aroun' dat. We nee' a change of plans den."

"Alright Father. Should I contac' our source?"

"Non, no' yet. I wanna surprise 'im."

"Surprise 'im how?"

"We gonna take de girl. We gonna take de one dat dey call Rogue."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Remy's barely back with his family and there's already trouble. And who is the spy? Can any of you guess? Please? Take a guess! Any guess! We'll see who's right!**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's just how it fell into place. **

**Please please review! I would love that! It would make me feel so much better! Thanks a lot! Criticism is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For the Christmas holiday and all, I've decided to write this as a present to my beloved friend, and sister in Christ, StrawberryMnM. I hope you enjoy all the Romyness and family and crazy Logan stuff!**

**Dedicated to Strawberry.**

**Just so all of you know, this takes place after Apocalypse. Remy has joined the X-Men. It is around Christmas.  
Oh, and I suck at accents.**

* * *

Rogue awoke early the next morning. She was used to getting up at this time- she usually had training. But today was different, today she could relax.

Taking a deep breath, she felt the cool morning air seep into her lungs, energizing her. She was ready to begin her day.

After washing her face and dressing, Rogue dawned on her gloves. Her biggest strength was also her biggest weakness. This almost dampened her spirits, but she wouldn't allow herself to mope around today. She was going to enjoy it.

Going down to the kitchen, Rogue was surprised to find everyone else up. Logan was sipping on a coffee, Tante was cooking, Emil playing with his food, Enitenne staring blankly out the window, Merci serving up some breakfast for her husband, who was ready to dig in. Remy was the only one who wasn't in a calm mood.

"Ho' ca' yo' all be si'tin' aroun' lik' dis?" He huffed as he paced.

Henri paused, a bite of pancakes almost to his mouth. Sighing, he set his fork down. "Remy. Dere isn't much we can do abou' it. It's ou' o' our hands."

"But...he our cousin!" Turning to Entienne, Remy appeared shaken. "Entienne! He yo' brothuh!"

Entienne didn't respond.

"Yo' jus' le' Jean-Luc do dat to our family?" Remy was in an uproar.

Henri stood up. "Our family? Yo' can't call us dat. Who didn' write or call to us? Who didn't even try to contact? It was yo'. Dis is our problem. We have to deal. wit' it."

Remy glared at his brother. "I'm goin' to go fin' Theo. Yo can com' if yo' wan', or yo' stay he' lik' de cowards yo' are."

Logan stood up. "If you're going to go save somebody's hide, I guess I'll tag along. Charles will kill me if anything happens to you anyways."

Rogue walked beside Remy. "Wherever yah ahre goin' Remy, Ah'll go. Jus'...where ahre we goin'?"

"We goin' to de Assassin's Guild. We gonna go save Theo."

Tante picked up her cast iron pan. "Well, I'm no' sittin' aroun' he' anymo'! I'm gonna go save my lil' chillun' if it kills me!"

Entienne glanced away from the window. "I'm comin'. Like yo' said Remy, he's my brother."

Emil grinned. "Me too!"

Henri sighed. "I woul' com'...and you guys know dat...but wit' Merci in de family way..."

Remy smiled. "Yo' need to be able to live to see yo' babe. Remy understan'."

Merci held Remy's hand briefly. "Thank yo'..."

Remy nodded. "Now, he' is de plan..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short guys...I've been so busy planning my birthday party! It's crazy here.**


End file.
